Gaydar
by MikeDecker74
Summary: A comical story, with a twist, of how Rick and Lori first met...


GAYDAR

A story of how Rick and Lori first met...

It's a short film therefore in script format.

EXT: PARK - DAY

DARK…

Sounds that would come from a radar…

Fade in...

POV slow-motion close-up of girl (LORI), on park bench dramatically bracing/ducking as if something was about to crash into her.

Dark with more sounds of radar…

RICK (OS)

Heads up!

POV Lori and another guy (NATHAN) on the bench as Nathan reaches over smacking away incoming football from her face, just in time as she looks up with relief just as another guy (RICK) comes running into scene picking up football.

RICK

Oh my god, are you guys alright?!

Both of them nodding as Lori turns toward Nathan with gratitude.

LORI

Thank you!

RICK

I'm soooo sorry!

Rick looking at Nathan kind of flirtatiously.

RICK

Great hands though!

Rick flashing a smile at him.

POV Lori taking notice with a curious smile before looking back down at her school work.

Rick running back toward his buddy tossing football to him…

Nathan/Lori on bench. Lori still looking downward while Nathan watches Rick, then turns facing Laurie who can feel his gaze, before he turns it back toward Rick.

Rick turning toward him, flashing a smile and quickly turning back to catch football…

Nathan again turning to gaze at Lori who looks up at him.

NATHAN

(with gay demeanor)

That really was a close one huh?

LORI

It really was, and again thank you so much.

NATHAN

You're so welcome… and I'm wondering, since I did you the

favor of preserving that beautiful face of yours, if you'd help me

out with something?

Lori turning toward him with interest and a curious smile.

LORI

If I can.

NATHAN

How's your gaydar?

LORI

(smiling/laughing)

My what?

NATHAN

Gaydar, you know, your ability to spot out those who prefer the

same sex.

Nathan looking back over toward Rick.

LORI

Ahh.

NATHAN

What I'd really like to know is, do you think our friend over there

had his buddy toss that ball over here, so he could get a better look

at you, or of me?

Lori laughing…

LORI

Well it sure wasn't me he was smiling at, before he departed.

Nathan turning toward her with excitement.

NATHAN

You noticed that too?! I almost began to swell after he flashed

that sexy smile of his!

Lori a shocking laugh.

NATHAN

TMI, I know, I can't help myself…

LORI

It's ok, it's cute. I think you should go over and talk to him.

NATHAN

Oh I could never do that! The only thing that would swell then,

would be my anxiety. (Lori a compassionate smile)

Followed by sweaty palms, loss of English and balance, heart

failure, cardiac arrest…(Lori a silent laugh)

Nothing though compared to how bad it'd get once I actually

got up off the bench here!

Lori blurting out a laugh…

Nathan a straight face as he continues to gaze toward Rick.

Lori then puts down her book and extends her hand to Nathan.

LORI

I'm Lori.

Shaking hands.

NATHAN

Nathan. See, it's EASY with _you_!

Lori laughing.

NATHAN

I could sit here and flirt all day with you cause that's as far as I

know it'll go; but major TMI it'd be to share the things I'd like to

do with, to, or for that fine looking guy over there!

Lori again laughing as Nathan (still straight faced) looks at her.

NATHAN

 _You_ should go talk to him, for me!

LORI

No, no… (shaking head)

NATHAN

Oh come on! Yeah it's perfect! Just tell him I'm too paranoid to

come on to guys who might be straight, he'll confirm he's gay and

if he wants, (with a laugh) what I'm willing to give him, then he'll

come over to _me_.

LORI

(sarcastically)

Oh, you've got it all planned out do you?

NATHAN

Pleeease? I'll make you maid of honor at our wedding!

Lori a laugh and staring at him hesitating to agree…

LORI

I… Fine… (rising) But this counts as your wedding gift!

NATHAN

(as she heads over)

No not true, your reward for this will be a great story to use as your

toast at the reception.

Lori a big smile as she continues toward Rick…

POV Rick eyeing the approaching girl and turning with a big smile as he tosses football toward his buddy…

POV Lori about to arrive as Rick catches ball…

LORI

(muttering to herself)

I can't believe I'm doing this… Hi, I'm Lori.

Rick tossing ball then reaching out to shake her hand with a big smile.

RICK

Hi Lori, I'm Rick, the guy who almost killed you.

LORI

(a laugh)

Yeah, about that… I was hoping to make up for it, you might

be willing to let me introduce you to my friend Nathan over there?

Rick a quizzical expression taking over…

RICK

Introduce us?

LORI

Oh my god… You're not…

RICK

Gay!?

Lori slowly nodding.

RICK

No! I mean, what? Seriously what makes you think I would be? I

mean, I don't mind your friend wondering/hoping…but you actually

seem surprised I'm not.

LORI

I'm so sorry, I…

RICK

No it's ok, I'm totally cool, just…a little worried bout my

appearance or, my… (cutoff)

LORI

No it's totally my fault, I got caught up in my conversation with

him, and he was just…

Lori looking from Rick back toward Nathan…

POV Nathan looking their direction…

NATHAN

(to himself)

Uh oh…

CUT/DISSOLVE TO:

Multiple shots of Lori walking back toward bench, mixed in with a shot of Nathan awaiting, and Rick tossing football with his buddy…

Nathan's POV of Lori arriving…

NATHAN

It's bad huh? Cardiac arrest bad?

Lori quietly sitting and looking right at him…

LORI

My answer to your original question is no, I do not have good gaydar!

NATHAN

Whaaaat? No way, he's totally in the closet! Has to be…

Lori a doubtful expression.

LORI

Afraid not, the creep asked _me_ out…

Nathan looking relieved.

NATHAN

Really? Ok thank god! I was gonna' say next that he was just too far

out of my league and lying to let me down gently! So anyhow…

what'd you say?

LORI

About what?

NATHAN

Going out with him?

LORI

I said no as politely as I could without kicking him in the groin!

NATHAN

Oh it wouldn't bother me; how could I blame you for wanting a

guy like that to play with?

Lori laughing then taking notice of someone approaching as Nathan turns to look...

NATHAN

(quietly)

Maybe you'll get your chance…

POV Rick arriving and extending his hand to Nathan.

RICK

Hey man, I'm Rick. So, after talking to your friend here I couldn't

help but to think of a friend of mine; a friend who happens to like

guys. Also a friend who is at home this weekend feeling sorry for

himself after his recent breakup and, well I thought maybe you

should hang out with me sometime and I can introduce you guys?

NATHAN

Rebound sex, nice I like it!

Lori a shocked laugh and expression.

LORI

Wow 5 minutes ago you were suffering from cardiac arrest at the

thought of speaking to this guy, and now you're talking banter with

him like a pro?

NATHAN

He's straight, it's like talking to you now; and I just used the

marriage concept to get you over there. All along it was just inside

his pants I wanted…

Rick a stunned/disturbed expression.

Lori some of the same and a look at Rick...

NATHAN

(OS)

So rebound sex works for me…

RICK

Um, oookay, and on that note, I'll add that I do have a condition…

Lori and Nathan looking up at him…

RICK

Especially now that I know I've practically been molested by your

dirty mind over here!

Nathan a smile…

RICK

(with a smile)

I'm going to need your friend here to reconsider a drink with me

next weekend…

Lori looking from Rick to Nathan.

Nathan a hopeful look at her.

Lori shaking her head and rolling eyes with a smile…

LORI

Fine…

RICK

Awesome!

Rick pulling out a couple cards handing to both Lori and Nathan.

RICK

Here's my card, I gotta' run but, Nathan I'll definitely be telling my

buddy about ya', and you (looking right at Lori), I'll be expecting

a call from.

Flashing a big smile and running back off toward his buddy.

Lori gathering her books then pulling Rick's card away from Nathan and writing her number on the back of it.

LORI

I actually have to get going myself but here's my number. I am

NOT holding up my end of the bargain until I hear from you that

he's holding up his own. So call me.

Lori smiling and heading off (opposite direction from Rick) as Nathan watches her with a smile that begins to change in demeanor as she goes…

POV Rick watching, tossing ball and again looking…

POV Nathan turning from Lori toward Todd who's approaching his direction now.

POV Rick walking toward Nathan.

POV Nathan rising as Rick arrives…

RICK

You nailed it…

Rick/Nathan sharing a high-five walking past one another.

NATHAN

(losing his gay demeanor)

Thanks bro…

Rick sitting on bench as Nathan runs over toward Rick's buddy…

RICK

(to himself with a smile)

We're gonna' have dates every weekend!

POV Nathan receiving football and tossing it back.

NATHAN

Don't worry Shane, after me the next girl's all yours!

POV SHANE with a big smile and tossing football...

SHANE

(to himself)

Damn...I want that last one!

POV Rick (with radar sounds) eyeing someone…

POV girl (with radar sounds) smiling at him as she sits down on bench.

POV football traveling through air (with radar sounds) landing down in front of bench and the startled expression of the girl who had just sat down there…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SAME PARK - DAY

CAPTIONS: 2 years later

POV scanning over groups and couples, coming to more people who are staring at the excitement of others.

POV Rick (on one knee) and Lori (standing over their blanket/picnic) extremely ecstatic jumping up and down more happy than ever before.

LORI

YES! YES! YES!

Lori instantly hugging him with applause from others...

DISSOLVE TO:

Rick and Lori exiting park hand and hand.

Lori's POV of Nathan hand in hand with a woman and sharing a kiss as they all come face to face...

LORI

(pleasantly surprised at first)

Oh my god, Nathan! (looking to Rick) Baby it's the guy who brought

us together. (Lori becoming confused) But. Wait. (looking from him to

his woman) I thought you were, gay?

The woman just as confused and pointing to Rick.

WOMAN

No...he's gay.

Everyone looking from one to another as Rick looks to Lori and smiles.

RICK

Babe...not exactly sure you're gonna like this story, but our

kids are going to LOVE it!


End file.
